Resident Evil: Degeneration
by LeonKennedy63
Summary: Claire and Leon find them selfs back in the same problem they had Seven years ago...But this time its not umbrella that causes the new outbreak...Then who is it? LeonxClaire
1. The Begining of the horror

Resident Evil Degeneration

It was Saturday October 13 and it was 8:30 in the morning. Leon was called into the president's office. The President had barely arrived to his office when he heard the door open.

As Leon walked in he said "Good morning Mr. President" He saw the President looking out the window. "Sit down please Kennedy the president said with a serious tone. Okay sir" He sat down on the chair and asked to be notified why he has been called into his office. "You were called here by me because I have something I need you to do for me" "What is it sir?" "Well apparently there is a man who was seen at the airport earlier today who was carrying with various chemicals from the umbrella corporation with him.

Obviously he worked for the company before its downfall and was send there by a man named Albert Wesker. We received a leak from a woman who did not want to identify herself that that man is going to use the sample of some sort of virus and infect the people at the airport

"We understand that you are familiar with this problem and that is why I am going to send you to stop that man. I don't wish for this to go public so that is why I need to send you alone to stop him and retrieve that virus that he has" Leon looked at his feet and took a deep breath as memories raced across his head of the incident of Raccoon city all those years ago. He though of how bad it will be for this to happen to him again. He stood up and said "Of course sir I'll go and eliminate the threat" "Excellent Kennedy" The President said as he walked him out of the office.

"Remember that we can't have this go public and we cannot offered to have a big operation head into the airport just for one man" Leon looked at him and said "I understand sir" As Leon walked through the halls of the White House he remembered what Wesker had done and just couldn't believe that after all these years he would still be at large causing problems. He tried to have Leon killed by sending Krauser to eliminate him then he was used by Ada to retrieve a plaga sample for Wesker.

He wondered what they were up to now, Ada just used him so that let him know that she didn't really like him they way he thought she did. He walked outside and saw that there was a limo about to take off. I was probably Ashley heading to college him though. Poor girl, he wondered if she had finally stopped having nightmares about her kidnapping last year. It reminded him of how dangerous it was just to get her back home safely.

He continued to walk and hoped onto his jeep as he was already leaving to the airport to look for this man and take him into co study. As he drove to the Airport he stopped at a red light, next to him stopped a car and it was a woman driving, the woman had red hair and she was Caucasian. She reminded him a lot of Claire. He wondered where the girl he saved all those years ago was now, have gone to look for her brother she left and he never saw her again. The light turned green and Leon was still thinking until the car behind him started to honk at him, with that it caught Leon's attention and he snapped out of his thinking and continued to drive.

He stopped as he parked in front of the Mall; he sat the inside his jeep waiting for the man to make his appearance. He looked at a picture of the man that was given to him by his superiors. As he waited there he began to think again about Claire.

He though how cute she was when he met her back in Raccoon 7 years ago, how she would have been a great girl for him if he had made some moves on her rather then have wasted his time with Ada.

Leon waited in his jeep for about 12 minutes when the man finally showed up. He came out of a taxi and as expected he had a briefcase with him, it was a silver colored briefcase with a tag that had a series of numbers in it. The man was wearing a dark brown suit and had glasses. He had gray facial hair that covered part of his mouth and he was wearing a dark brown hat. Leon crouched inside his jeep as he waited for the man to enter the airport. When the man entered the airport, Leon raced off from his jeep and entered the airport. As he kept his distance he followed the man and stayed several feet from him to avoid being seen by the man. Where is he heading Leon asked himself as he unbuckled his holstered gun. The man went to security and showed them an identification badge then entered to the room where the luggage▓s are stored and closed the door behind him.

Leon stopped and leaned against a wall looking around the area. He checked around the area and saw that security was tight as he wondered how that man managed to get access tot he Airports storage room. Nevertheless he went on to sneak past security using the crowds of people that were walking in all directions. He reached the storage room and when he opened the door he was blasted by a sleeping gas that knocked him out cold.

An hour and a half passed before he regained consciousness and he woke up in the storage room with no weapons, the man must have taken his weapons away from him while he was asleep, for it was the man who he last saw before he lost consciousness, it had to have been him Leon thought┘ TBC┘.. 


	2. Meeting Claire

**Chapter 2**: 

Leon stood up on his feet and checked around the area, the whole place was red due to the emergency lights that were scattered throughout the airport had gone off, they were blinking on and off so the whole area looked lighted red.

He walked towards the door of the storage room to the exit and what he saw behind the door just brought old chills up his spine. There not even 3 feet away from his lay an S.W.A.T. officer that had been eaten; he had chunks of flesh ripped off from his body.

Leon walked slowly towards the corpse and examined it more carefully and noticed that he was already completely dead. "By God not again" He said as he took the officer's Hand gun from its holster and he also took his Machine gun. He looked around the Airport and noticed that the man he was after had already spread the virus throughout the Airport and then he noticed something that mad his heart skip a beat.

All of the exits had been bored Ed up and the walls were damaged as if there was major gun fire was used. "What happened here?" Leon asked himself but then again he didn't want to think what he feared was going on. Nevertheless he ran to exits that were double doors and they were sealed shut with cement and explosives that would trigger movement at a close enough range. "Damn" He tried to look for another way to get out but he started to walk more deep inside the Airport, we went up the electrical stairs that were no longer working and it smelled really bad, there were bodies of people on the ground and there was blood everywhere. "These people were all killed" He leaned down to inspect a dead body of a man that had died of multiple bullet wounds. "Did this man do all of this?" Leon asked himself as his heart started to beat faster.

Then he heard the noise of an undead coming from behind him, he quickly turned and aimed his gun at the zombie but it was dragging it's body towards Leon, it's legs had apparently been eaten or something. Leon pointed his gun to the undead head and blasted it off its body. He looked around again and then there was a sudden rush of cold air, he continued to walk and then he heard a noise.

Someone running! He turned and saw a shadow of someone run into a room with double doors that had a sign that said "Waiting Room" He walked slowly towards the room with his handgun held up high. He slowly entered the room and aimed towards the inside and saw nothing but a few chairs and a small tree decoration next to the service counter that appeared to be deserted as well.

As he walked more into the room a voice that sounded so familiar to him said from behind "Freeze!" "Don't make any sudden movement or I'll shoot you" The voice sounded so familiar to Leon, it was the sound of a female's voice. The Female had a gun of her own and she had her laser pointed right on the back of Leon's head. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She said. "Easy Lady doesn't shoot me I am Human" "My name is Leon Kennedy I am..." with that the woman dropped her gun and backed away a bit. Leon is that really you...?" She said surprised. Leon turned around to the sound of the gun drop and the woman's question.

To his amazement there stood a young beautiful woman with long red hair that was in a ponytail and she was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with white pants. "Claire! Is that you?" Leon asked as his heart raced beat after beat so very fast. "Oh Leon it really is you" She said as she leaped into his arms and hugged him.

Leon's faced turned red as he placed his arms around her and looked down on her in amazement. "What are you doing here?" He asked her. Claire rolled her eyes and groaned.

"It's been 7 years since I last saw you, is that all you have to say to me? What are you doing here?" She said. "Anyway I can ask you the same thing" She used her middle finger and gave Leon a small push. "Besides this place looks deserted. Everyone here is dead" "Claire do you have an idea of what happened here?" "Well no actually when I arrived here this place was being attacked by guys in black suits, they killed everyone here then they released something into the ventilation system" "When I got off the plane I was attacked but I managed to kill one of those guys and so I hide inside a security room" Leon then grabbed a chair and sat down.

"My god who could have done all of this? All of those people and the officers" "The T-virus!" "What about it?" Claire asked.

"I was chasing after a man earlier today here in the airport, he was carrying a sample of the T-virus and so I was going to take him into custody but then he knocked me unconscious's with some gas" "That's what those creeps in black released into the ventilation system then" "The T-virus!" Claire said. Leon then stood up. "Damn! then that means these people that were killed will pretty soon reanimate as zombies" "No!" not here in D.C. "Leon what is it?" Claire asked. "We have to find a way to get out of here and fast!" Just then a noise was heard. The undead were beginning to rise. "There's not much time left" Leon said.

* * *

**Hello Everybody thank you for all your reviews...I mean this is my first fan fiction story i wrote and i'm really happy to have 3 reviews so thank you so much...There is more too come...TBC**


End file.
